


Magic kitten

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Temporary Character Death, blink and you will miss it hartwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: She finds a tiny black kitten in an alley on her way back to the house a week later and decides to bring it home. The next morning, she names the kitten Merlin.Roxy has lost everything and she is planning revenge on the one who took everything from her when she adopts a kitten.





	Magic kitten

**Author's Note:**

> So this was based on this [post](http://elletromil.tumblr.com/post/174832672798) on tumblr and the tags I had on it :)

Her life has been reduced to ashes and ruins and for all she knows, everyone she holds dear is dead.

She could be wrong, someone else could have survived the destruction, but she hasn’t found anyone yet. And after checking up on the shop as well as Eggsy and then Percival’s house, she has no doubt all of Kingsman has been the target of the attack.

She might really well be the sole survivor.

The shock stops her from feeling anything about her situation, but she knows better than to stay idle.

She cannot be sure the other branches of Kingsman have been blown up too, but the fact all the emergency numbers she’s got aren’t working doesn’t bode well.

Here best line of action right now is to go to a safe place and recuperate. It’s a good thing she kept the house she inherited from her grand-aunt completely separate from anything Kingsman related.

It should still be standing, if a bit dusty.

*

The house is as she remembers it, even if it lacks some of the security measures that would allow her a sounder sleep. She’ll have to make a few trips over the next few days to make it more secure and so that she can procure herself with the equipment necessary to find who was behind Kingsman’s attack.

She might be alone now, but that only means no one is there to stop her from seeking vengeance.

*

She finds a tiny black kitten in an alley on her way back to the house a week later.

She’s always taking different routes even if she doesn’t think she’s being followed, just in case. Maybe that makes her paranoid, but Merlin always used to say paranoia was only a healthy habit for a spy to get into.

And maybe she’s not really a spy anymore, maybe she’s just lost, but staring at that kitten she feels herself come to a quiet realisation.

That’s the first time since that fateful night she feels like she’s in the right place at the right time.

*

She takes the kitten home.

When she finally breaks down after days without feeling anything, when she bites the pillow she is hugging close to her chest to stop herself from yelling, when she can feel tears rolling down her cheeks, the kitten approaches her carefully and gives her nose a small lick.

It doesn’t stop her uncontrollable sobbing, much like Merlin sitting back to back with her silently after her first mission hadn’t stopped her shaking, but just like then, it makes her smile through the tears.

She falls asleep with a purring kitten on her chest and wakes up to its butt in her face.

That morning, she names the kitten Merlin.

*

She ends up finding out about Poppy, of course she does, the madwoman isn’t exactly hiding. Of course, she could have had no part in Kingsman’s destruction, but the reveal of her master plan after the attacks had seemed too much of a coincidence.

She’s right, obviously, but there’s not much she can do from her old house in the middle of London, with only a kitten as an ally.

And anyway, before she can decide to follow in the footsteps of all the Knights before her and do something immensely stupid like go into her lair all guns blazing on her lonesome, another agency takes Poppy out.

Which one, she can’t find out, not that it comes as a surprise to her. She’s good of course, but her hacking skills were far from being on par with Merlin’s. It comes to reason that other agencies like Kingsman would have people just as good as he was in their employ.

She goes out that evening and buys Merlin’s favourite scotch and gets some Kentucky takeaway.

It’s the worst combination she’s ever had, but she laughs instead of cry when Merlin the kitten seems just as happy to lick the grease left on her fingers from the fried chicken as Merlin the human had been.

*

When she closes the door behind her and Merlin fails to come and rub himself against her leg in greeting, she knows that something is wrong.

He’s never failed to meet her at the door before and she can’t think of anything that would change his habit now.

It’s been a month since she’s had to confront anyone worse than a rabid shopper, but she feels utterly calm. Kingsman might no longer be standing, but as long as she’s breathing, it will exist. As long as she’s breathing, she’ll be a Knight.

“Merlin, puss, where are you hiding? It’s time for dinner.” She announces in a sing-song voice, acting like nothing is out of the ordinary, as if she isn’t picking up the letter opener from the small table in the corridor, ready to stab whoever was foolish enough to intrude into her home.

She thinks she’s ready for anything. Merlin had perfected her already quite exhaustive training after all.

But Merlin was also very down to earth.

Lovers coming back to life wasn’t a situation he would have think to prepare her for. That was more up Eggsy’s alley, the romantic sap.

So when Merlin the human steps out of the living room looking quite incredulous, Merlin the kitten cradled into his arms looking quite smug, she can be forgiven for dropping her weapon and throwing herself at him.

Merlin the kitten flees as they sprawl onto the floor, but she doesn’t really notice, not when Merlin the human, Merlin her lover, is right here under her, solid and warm and _alive_.

He’s alive and he’s here and he’s kissing her or maybe she’s kissing him, she doesn’t really care, much like she doesn’t care if she’s the one crying or if he’s the one.

They’re both _here_.

That’s all that matters.

*

“I can’t believe you named your cat Merlin.” He’s trying to glare at the kitten that is now sleeping in his lap, but he’s failing utterly.

If it was a month ago, she wouldn’t have bothered answering, but it’s not a month ago and a lot have changed since then. _She_ ’s changed a lot.

“I missed you,” she says simply and Merlin never again mentions it.


End file.
